The Worst Detention Ever
by AnimationNut
Summary: Timmy gets detention with Crocker. He's used to the mind-numbing hour of tortue spent after school with his teacher, and the fights that come with it. But he never expected for detention to get so dangerous,or doing something he never thought he would do.


**I do not own Fairly Odd Parents. I'm sorry if anyone is OOC, but I hope I did ok. I would very much love reviews, but not flames. :)**

**The Worst Detention Ever**

Timmy stared at the blank paper in front him, tapping his sharpened pencil against the edge of his desk. He knew none of the answers on this pop test, but that wasn't really a surprise. He was pretty sure Crocker used this type of test to torture him. He used to hope Timmy would use his fairies to ace his pop test, but it never happened. Timmy snorted softly. Not that they would of any help. It was against Da Rules. Stupid rules...

"Shouldn't you at least TRY to answer these, Timmy?" Wanda whispered to him. She was a pink doodle on the cover of his notebook. Timmy did not answer. He simply arched an eyebrow and rolled his blue eyes in amusement, his silent way of saying 'yeah right.'

He glanced up from his blank test and locked eyes with Mr. Crocker. The grey teacher grinned wickedly, and Timmy scowled. It had become sort of a ritual between the two of them. The silent conversations. Mr. Crocker turned to glare at Chester, who had broken down and was sobbing hysterically. Timmy rolled his eyes yet again and slouched back in his chair. He propped his feet up on his desk and tilted his pink hat down to cover his blue eyes. He could hear Wanda huff in irritation at his surrender, and Timmy smirked slightly.

"PENCILS DOWN!" Crocker shouted.

The students quickly dropped their pencils down and nervously shifted as Crocker collected the papers. When he came to Timmy's desk, he snatched up the blank paper in triumph. "So, Turner. I see you have the brain the size of a pea! A big fat F for you!"

Timmy yelped as Crocker took out his large F stamp and stamped his forehead. He toppled out of his seat and hit the floor. Scowling, he pushed himself up and glared at his teacher. "It's not fair! Those questions were WAY too hard!"

"AJ got an A!" Crocker pointed out, gesturing to the smug genius sitting in the front row.

"But he's a genius!" Timmy protested.

"Which is the exact opposite of what you are!" Crocker sneered. "And for this act of insolence, I shall see you after school in detention!"

Timmy gritted his teeth, but did not say anything. The last thing he needed was for Crocker to extend his after-school detention to a weeklong detention. He climbed back in his seat and angrily scrubbed the red F off his forehead and slumped back in his chair.

The bell rang loudly, and eager kids stampeded out of the classroom and into the hallway. Timmy sighed wearily, scooping up his notebook and pencil case and shuffling to his locker. He opened the metal door and tossed his books half-heartedly in his backpack, knowing full well he wouldn't be doing any homework. The halls were empty, so his three fairy godparents decided it was safe to come out of hiding.

Wanda floated in front Timmy and smiled. "Cheer up, sport. It's only an hour! And you'll have us with you!"

"Poof Poof!" Poof giggled and nodded.

Noticing that the green-haired fairy was missing, Timmy peered into his locker to find Cosmo digging through his lunch bag. "There's cheese in here!" Cosmo cried with glee.

Timmy shook his head and slammed the locker door shut. Cosmo gave a yelp of protest before poofing out and floating beside his wife and son. Timmy regarded his three fairies before sighing. "You guys should go home. Alone in detention with Crocker is one thing, but I don't need to risk the chance that he might have a plan to capture you. If I happen to call you, it's out of boredom, so don't show up."

Wanda frowned, but nodded reluctantly. "If you say so, Timmy. We'll see you at home." And with a poof, they were gone.

Timmy glanced at the clock and groaned. It was going to be the longest hour of his life. Heck, any time he spent with Crocker was the longest time spent in his life.

Crocker scowled as an annoyed Timmy shuffled through the detention room door. "You're late."

"It's still after school, isn't it?" Timmy quipped before plopping himself down in a random seat and glowering at his teacher. "Ya know, one of these days, you're going to get fired. And I'll be the first one to celebrate."

"I don't think so, Turner. I plan on exposing your fairies long before that happens."

"For the last time, I DON'T HAVE FAIRIES."

Crocker snorted. "Yeah right. I may be old, Turner, but I'm not an idiot."

"Are you sure about that?" Timmy muttered.

"It seems that every time I make you angry, something painful and bad happens to me. Care to explain?" Crocker leaned forward, eyes narrowing.

Timmy kept his glare cool and uncaring. "Or maybe you just have the worst luck a man could have."

"Or maybe a certain someone got his fairies to do his dirty work, or just happened to let Anti-Fairies to Earth 'accidently'. At the same time that I happened to be getting attacked by a crowd of BLACK CATS."

Timmy could feel his heart skip a beat. How did Crocker know about Anti-Fairies? Actually, HOW did Crocker know it was Timmy?

_He doesn't KNOW anything. He just suspects. But he sure suspects a LOT..._

Crocker noted the quick flash of shock that went through the boys blue eyes. "Ah, so you do know what I'm talking about."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, you insane crock-pot." Timmy growled.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Crocker shouted; leaning forwards until his face was inches away from Timmy's. "I KNOW what you have, I KNOW what exists, and I WILL prove it!"

Timmy snarled, shoving his teacher away from him. "Personal space, Crock-pot! And for heaven's sakes, take a freaking breath mint."

Crocker glowered at the boy for a few more minutes. "One of these days, boy. One of these days, you will screw up. And I'll be waiting." With that said, he left the room, leaving Timmy to scowl at nothing.

Timmy leaned back in his desk. "That wasn't creepy at all." He muttered. He stared at the clock and sighed. There was still forty-five minutes left. He could just leave, but that would only give Crocker an excuse to pile more detention onto him.

"I cannot wait until middle school." Timmy rubbed his temples and allowed his temper to ebb away. "No Crocker there."

Suddenly, he could hear a dull ringing. Frowning, he cleaned out his ears and listened. Yup, there was definitely a ringing noise. Timmy shook his head. "Now I'm hearing things...ugh! What's that smell?"

A foul, strong stench now seemed to overpower the room. In disbelief, Timmy jumped from his seat and wrenched open the door.

Bad idea.

Smoke filled the hallway, and Timmy clapped a hand over his mouth and nose, eyes watering. He could see orange flames flickering at the very end of the hallway, and of course, a few questions ran through his mind. The most popular one being, 'How did the fire start?'

But now was not the time to stand around and think. Timmy got down on his hands and knees and crawled below the smoke level, occasionally coughing and gagging. He was only a few feet from the fire escape door when one lone word popped into his head.

Crocker.

His froze, and it only took a second or two for him to turn around and quickly crawl in the direction of the flames.

Timmy would ask himself many questions later. Why was he risking his life for a teacher he hated and would love to get rid off? Maybe it was because he certainly wanted Crocker gone, but most definitely not dead. It was a fate he would never wish on even his worst enemies. Most of which were immortal, but still.

Maybe it was because Crocker made life interesting. Maybe because deep down, he had a grudging respect for his persistence. Respect for how the middle-aged man did not allow the teasing and insults of his colleagues and students to prevent from achieving his goal.

These were many things Timmy would not admit out loud, and he hardly wanted to admit them to himself. But now he was focussing on the locker door that was crooked open, and in an instant Timmy realized the fire was coming from the Crocker Cave.

Spotting the fire extinguisher hanging on the wall beside the bank of lockers, Timmy reached up and punched through the glass with the strength he didn't know he had. He ignored the blood trickling down his wrist and the wooziness that threatened to overcome him. He pushed himself over the edge and fell down the hole, landing on the mattress below.

Flames were licking every side of the lair, and Timmy glanced around. The room was filled with smoke, and Timmy knew he had to find Crocker fast, or it would be too late.

There he was! Unconscious by the control panel, blood pooling around his head. Timmy lifted the fire extinguisher and put out what he could as he made his way over to the fallen teacher. Timmy grunted, lifting Crocker up by the shoulders and dragging him over to the escape hatch. A red button was positioned on the wall beside the hatch, and Timmy hoped that there was enough electricity to power the button.

Timmy nearly breathed with relief as the hatch slid open, revealing the sunny outside. Timmy dragged Crocker all the way outside, and onto the sidewalk. Collapsing beside him, Timmy gagged and struggled to breathe in as much fresh air as he could. "This is the last time I tell Cosmo and Wanda to go home during detention." Timmy hissed. His gut lurched, and the ten-year old quickly leaned over the curb and vomited.

Crocker moaned, his eyes flickering open. His head pounded, and he struggled to think what had happened. He shot up quickly, wincing as his head throbbed violently, before staring at the school, which was now engulfed in flames. "Well. There goes my pay raise. Wait...Turner!"

"Here." A weak voice answered. Crocker turned and spotted the boy clutching his stomach and turning a nasty green colour.

Crocker sighed with relief. "Oh good. Now I won't be sued."

Timmy snorted. "You're welcome. I only saved your life and all."

"Yes. So it seems you did." Crocker mused. "Well. Thank you, Turner. Although this doesn't change anything in our relationship, you know."

Timmy arched an eyebrow. "We have a relationship? I wasn't informed of this."

"Stop being a smart aleck and call 911 already." Crocker rubbed his temples and grimaced as the blood dripped down his fingers. "Oh, lovely."

Sirens whistled in the distance, and Timmy settled backwards. "I think someone already did."

...

Timmy propped his chin in his hand, an irritated scowl on his face. "I hate insurance. I can't believe they completely repaired the school in only three days! It's inhuman!"

"Well, I'm never leaving your side again." Wanda snapped. She was his pencil, Cosmo was his eraser, and Poof was his sharpener. "Are you sure you're ok, sport? Do you want some water or something?"

"I'm fine Wanda." Timmy smiled tiredly. His left arm was bandaged up, and it was still sore. His parents had let him stay up late watching the late night movie with them, and Timmy eagerly accepted. It wasn't something he got to do often...

He could feel his lips turn up in a smirk. His test was five pages longer than everyone else's, and he glanced up, staring at Crocker with an arched eyebrow. Crocker had gotten an extremely decreased pay check, and had to chip in for the repairs. He also was no longer allowed to have a Crocker Cave in the vicinity of the school. Apparently, he had been testing out some chemicals for one of his new magic detectors, and it didn't go well.

Crocker, whose head was covered in bandages, caught his eye and smirked back. Timmy rolled his eyes, and glanced down at his test. He could not help but snort when he saw the first question.

_Where is the escape hatch located in the Crocker Cave, and how do you open it?_


End file.
